Lapidárium
Kategorie: Slovník. (Toto je neoficiální pracovní neobjektivní vyjádření.) Původně sbírka kamenných soch. Přeneseně aktuálně především sbírka kamenných sochařských děl či architektonických článků (např. portálů, uložených jako fragmenty zaniklých staveb). Vzhledem k souvislostem typickým např. pro prvky staveb jsou v lapidáriích ukládány i fragmenty z jiných materiálů (cihly, kovy, štuk, sádrové odlitky soch). Lapidária v základním smyslu jsou dnes především místy uchování ohrožených sochařských děl či architektonických prvků původně exponovaných v exteriéru, nebo získaných při opravách, demolicích či archeologických výzkumech. Slouží k prezentaci památek veřejnosti, ke studiu a vzdělávání, a samozřejmě také k "archivaci" pro poučení budoucích generací. Pro potřeby srovnání obdobných sbírek sem (jaksi v uvozovkách) zahrnujeme také různé sklady, skládky apod. A to hlavně s cílem zabývat se srovnatelnými uchovávanými či pohozenými předměty. Základní typy sbírek V lapidáriích bývají ze studijních důvodů (ale i pro potřeby případné budoucí opravy) ukládány i odlitky kamenných prvků či celých částí staveb dosud uchovaných in situ (v Lapidáriu Národního muzea např. odlitek portálu kostela v Záboří nad Labem; v Paříži mnoho odlitků v muzeu Hotel de Cluny). Součástí takových sbírek bývají i modely staveb (historické, nebo nově vytvořené). Ve sbírkách muzeí často lapidária nejsou samostatně evidována, ale prvky bývají začleněny do historických nebo archeologických sbírek. Fragmenty mohou být také druhotně užité ve zdivu pozdějších staveb či volně uložené. Takové obvykle označujeme jako spolie. Příklady lapidárií: Muzea Lapidárium Národního muzea na Výstavišti v Praze. Převážně kamenné sochy z Prahy i jiných míst, na původním místě nahrazené kopií. Velké množství fragmentů architektonických článků získaných při rekonstrukcích středověkých budov (katedrála sv. Víta v Praze), při jejich demolicích (zbytky kláštera u kostela sv. Petra na Zderaze v Praze) či archeologických výzkumech (bývalý klášter na Ostrově u Davle, svatovítská bazilika na Pražském hradě). Info na webu Národního muzea. Článek na Wikipedii. Muzeum hlavního města Prahy. Archeologické výzkumy v Praze. Galerie hlavního města Prahy. Zejména uchování originálních sochařských památek z prostranství Prahy, nahrazovaných z důvodů bezpečnosti či poškození kopiemi. Kutná Hora, Kamenný dům. Zpřístupněné památky Karlštejn, hrad. Lapidárium v přízemí velké věže. Lapidárium barokních soch na zámku v Mnichově Hradišti. Fotografie. Český Krumlov. Lapidárium barokních soch v gotických sklepeních hradu. Stavby samotné Praha, dům U Kamenného zvonu. V suterénu malé lapidárium s expozicí fragmentů gotické výzdoby získaných při regotizaci domu v 70 letech 20. století. Zvíkov, hrad. Suterény východního křídla, expozice v přízemí jižního křídla. Velehrad. Rozsáhlý soubor zejména raně gotických architektonických článků v suterénu barokního ambitu. Studijní sbírky Často vznikají ve snaze bez zájmu "pohozené" zlomky zachránit pro budoucnost, ale současně s předpokladem dalšího využití - ve výuce, pro prezentaci realizovaných zakázek firmy apod. V některých případech se může projevovat "sběratelská vášeň", podporující živelné postupy. Školy * Materiál obvykle slouží k poučení studentů. Získáván je často darem, vlastním sběrem při demolicích, při poznávacích exkurzích, při expertízách zpracovávaných odborným personálem apod. * Častým způsobem využití těchto sbírek je vystavení na policích v kabinetech vyučujících, případně také na chodbách škol, kdy bývají "exponáty" opatřeny různě podrobnými popiskami. * Speciální evidence či dokumentace obvykle není zpracovávána. Projekční, stavební či restaurátorské firmy * Sbírky obvykle vznikají při vlastní profesní činnosti dovozem prvků staveb na původním místě nevyužitých či odsouzených k zániku. Slouží jednak k prezentaci firmy jako seriózního zájemce o odbornou práci, a samozřejmě i z vlastního hlubokého zájmu o kulturní odkaz. Pracoviště památkové péče * Předměty jsou obvykle získávány při výkonu odborné činnosti. Většinou se jedná o architektonické články či stavebně-konstrukční prvky (cihly, střešní tašky, tesařské či truhlářské prvky, dlaždice...), zpravidla užívané jako studijní a srovnávací materiál. * Specifikem většiny těchto sírek je chabá úroveň evidence, postupná ztráta přehledu o místech původu prvků a nejednou zánik sbírek nebo jejich částí (např. při odchodu pracovníka, který se sbírce věnoval, z pracovního místa, jeho stěhování do menší kanceláře apod.). * V řadě případů se jedná o soukromé předměty pracovníka; přesto by z odborných důvodů měly být předmětem evidence a mělo by být sledováno jejich umístění. (I mezi pracovníky se tlumočí zkazky o zapomenutém původu prvků po penzionování pracovníka, který prvky přinesl, a o tom, jak nakonec skončily na skládce a odvozem "kamsi", najednou "logickým", když se neví původ...) Soukromí znalci či sběratelé * Osobní sbírky nadšenců. Zvláště typické jsou sbírky cihel i jiných sériově produkovaných částí staveb (střešní tašky.) * Takové sbírky jsou velmi ohrožené a rizikové. Jejich zkáza nebezpečně často nastane po té, co iniciátor není schopen ze zdravotních důvodů o sbírku pečovat. Pokud možno vždy by měla být navázána spolupráce s památkovou či muzejní institucí, která by se podílela na katalogizaci sbírky a starala by se dle okolností o zachování sbírky, nebo aspoň jejích podstatných součástí. * Bylo by vhodné docílit, aby tyto sbírky mohly být (v případě zájmu? / povinně?) registrovány v rámci státního informačního systému kulturního dědictví. Stát by je pak mohl převzít do sbírek oficiálních muzeí. Spolupracující soukromí sběratelé by případně mohli být nějakým způsobem podporováni. (To jsou však spíše hypotézy; a přiznávám, že faktický právní stav mi není známý.) Další... Provozní, zásobní aj. sklady * Sklady materiálu vyjmutého ze stavby s cílem opětného využití při rekonstrukci, případné anastylóze apod. Obce * Obce mohou vytvářet vlastní sbírky, resp. sklady či depozitáře zejména v případech, kdy nejsou zřizovateli muzea. Prodejci recykloveného materiálu, starožitníci * Cílem v těchto případech není zachování materiálu ve sbírce, ale prodej možným zájemcům o další využití. Přesto je materiál často spravován fundovaně. Zajímavé mohou být i on-line dostupné katalogy apod. Prodejci jsou často vybaveni obsáhlými vědomostmi (odborné vzdělání, znalectví). Hřbitovy * Shromaždiště náhrobků z opuštěných hrobů (Bílovec, 20161002). Příklady staveb: Pokud je to technicky a organizačně proveditelné, měly by být vyjmuté či nalezené originální prvky staveb uloženy na původním místě. Správci objektů by měli být vedeni k tomu, aby k tomu vytvářeli podmínky. Mělo by se tak ale dít na základě dohody s nějakou institucí (místně příslušným muzeem), které by mělo zajišťovat evidenci, ale také garantovat ochranu sbírky, kdyby o ni ztratil zájem vlastník objektu apod. Zde jsou naznačeny "příběhy" některých objektů a osudů jejich reliktů (kapitola se postupně doplňuje!). Karlštejn, hrad. Lapidárium je umístěno ve dvou klenutých sálech v přízemí Velké věže hradu. Umístěné jsou tu především prvky staveb z doby lucemburské a z pozdně gotické výstavby (Purkrabství), které byly vzhledem ke svému technickému stavu v průběhu regotizace hradu na původním místě nahrazeny novodobými kopiemi. Nacházejí se tu díly tří kružbových oken, vítězný oblouk kaple sv. Mikuláše z Císařského paláce, fragmenty několika profilovaných ostění portálků. Pro pozdně gotickou etapu jsou příznačné především výrazně geometricky tvarované soklíky portálových ostění. Klášter Hradiště nad Jizerou. Četné prvky z dlouhodobě a nesoustavně probíhajících výzkumů rozvezeny do řady muzeí (Národní muzeum v Praze, městské muzeum, Turnov, Liberec...). Část nalezených a zachráněných prvků je dosud uložena v kryptě pod východní částí klášterního kostela. Vízmburk. Ruina archeologizovaného hradu byla komplexně archeologicky prozkoumána v 70. letech 20. století. Přesto došlo k rozvezení prvků do několika muzeí (zčásti jsou dosud deponovány na místě, v provizorních podmínkách). Význam výzkumů v lapidáriích Význam výzkumů v lapidáriích spočívá především v možnosti zkoumat prvky z bezprostřední blízkosti, přičemž jsou pro pozorování a dokumentaci většinou přístupné i ty části prvků, které při osazení na původním místě jsou zakryté navazující konstrukcí. Lze tak obohatit vědomosti o způsobech zhotovení kamenických prvků staveb, jejich osazení v konstrukci atd. Tím lze přispívat i k přesnějšímu pochopení způsobu provedení prvků osazených na původním místě, a tedy přístupných jen z vnějšku stavby. Na připojených snímcích (1) vidíme praktický postup při dokumentaci dílu architektonického článku z hradu Vízmburk, deponovaného v muzeu v Úpici. Prvek je možné podrobně dokumentovat z hlediska profilace (s použitím somrografu), je možné fotograficky dokumentovat ložné plochy dílu z hlediska trasologie i jejich uspořádání z hlediska způsobu osazení v konstrukci stavby. Druhý snímek ukazuje možnost dokumentovat způsob kamenického opracovaní ložné plochy a při dobrém zachování stop nástrojů určit i jejich tvar, zejména šířku ostří, směry vedení nástroje i jeho typ. Jedná se o díl klenebního žebra ze zaniklé významné fotické památky. Na ložné ploše vidíme v ose profilu také pracovní rysku, která sloužila kameníkovi při vytváření dílu (zejména pro dodržení profilace a pro udržení přímé linie žebra). U složitejších prvků bývá takových rysek více. Provozní otázky Sbírky lapidárií se v mnoha směrech odlišují od běžných muzejních sbírek, i když ty jsou samozřejmě programově velmi pestré. Specifické jsou již otázky samotného získávání sbírkových předmětů. Např. stavební zlomky by vlastníci často nejraději využili jako hrubý stavební materiál na jiném místě (typicky např. do základů staveb). I v případě daru mohou na straně muzea nastat kapacitní či prostorové problémy. Často tak historie samotného lapidária výmluvně hovoří o dobových kulturních poměrech, o vývojovém stadiu památkové péče... Akvizice * Sbírky pocházejí z různých zdrojů, zejména jimi jsou archeologické výzkumy, rekonstrukce staveb, restaurátorské práce (např. jsou do lapidárií ukládány choulostivé a poškozené originály soch apod., nahrazené v exteriéru kopií). * Ve studijních sbírkách se jedná většinou o dary a "sběry". Archeologické výzkumy * Zejména archeologie středověku... Záchrana památek nahrazovaných kopií * Originály nahrazené na původním místě kopií. Stavební rekonstrukce * Originály nahrazovaných či odstraňovaných původních prvků. Demolice staveb * Zachování dokladů mizejících hodnotných budov. Transport * Otázky vyjmutí a převozu. * Zatím postrádáme vhodnou metodiku pro manipulaci, vhodné uložení při transportu i na místě přechodného i definitivního uložení. Ani zkušenosti pracovníků zatím nebyly publikovány a sdělují se obvykle, ale nikoliv běžně, spíše jen formou osobních glos v běžných pracovních situacích. Uložení * Regálové systémy, podložky, transportní systémy. * Sbírky lapidárií jsou obvykle málo citlivé na klimatické poměry v interiérech depozitářů. V exteriérových lapidáriích však v našich povětrnostních podmínkách dochází k značnému urychlení degradace materiálu; proto bývají předměty uložené v exteriéru dle možností chráněny především přístřešky, které by měly bránit dopadu deště i sněhu, ale přitom zajistit dobré větrání (pokud je to možné třeba s ohledem na bezpečnost, neměly by být zaskleny). * Na klimatické poměry ovšem mohou být citlivé další materiály, které rovněž mohou být zahrnuty do sbírky stavebních prvků v lapidáriu. Může se jednat např. o dřevěné trámy, kovové stavební či dekorativní prvky. * Zejména vlhkostí v některých skladovacích prostorách mohou trpět krom samotných prvků také regály (dřevěné - hniloba; kovové - koroze) či některé další pomocné součásti skladu, typicky zejména papírové krabice. Manipulace jako součást provozu sbírky * Jde o specifický problém, neboť velmi často se prvky svou hmotností vymykají z toho, co je možné zvládat obvyklými silami pracovníků. Bývá buďto nutné angažovat specialisty ("těžká parta"), anebo používat speciální zvedací či transportní zařízení. * Problémy často souvisejí i s velmi rozdílnými rozměry a hmotností prvků. Vedle drobných úlomků (do cca 20 cm) se může jednat o díly či fragmenty o hmotnosti mnoha stovek kg. Často se jedná o "sestavy" z několika dílů, jejichž přemístění by správně vyžadovalo angažování restaurátora či jiného specialisty a mělo být adekvátně odborně dokumentováno. * Při každém pohybu předmětu (včetně např. pohybů pro potřebu vědeckého zkoumání) dochází k jeho poškozování, odírání povrchu. Uložení sbírky by mělo být takové, aby již svým provozním "nastavením" minimalizovalo pohybování s předměty. Evidence, správa sbírky * Potřeba speciálních znalostí kurátorů. Spolupráce se znalci. Kurátoři mnohdy neznají celou širokou typologickou škálu původních funkcí uchovávaných předmětů. To do jisté míry souvisí i se vzděláváním v oblasti muzeologie, historie či dějin umění, kde není i vzhledem k potřebě ve většině muzeí příliš rozvinuté sledování typologie či terminologie z oblasti historického stavitelství a architektury. Stále častěji ovšem dochází ke spolupráci s externisty z řad historiků staveb a architektury. I když zatím je zřejmě ještě daleko k tomu, aby tato spolupráce byla v plné potřebné šíři systematická. * Specifické vlastnosti evidence. Evidence zejména architektonických prvků vyžaduje důsledné zachování informace o původním umístění prvku (či místě jeho nalezení), o vzájemných souvislostech jednotlivých prvků, ale také jejich typologickém zařazení. To však zatím není v řadě případů běžné. Je tomu tak i proto, že sbírky lapidárií vůbec netvoří samostatnou třídu sbírkových fondů. Lapidária bývají zařazena nejčastěji v historických sbírkách, případně ve sbírkách archeologických. Např. i v systematické databázi e-sbírky není možné získat výběr architektonických či stavebních prvků, ačkoliv jde o zcela specifické fondy, více méně přirozeně vyčlenitelné ve vztahu k ostatním fondům. (Již zde vznikla kategorie Architektura a vybavení budov, avšak neumožňuje oddělit evidované fragmenty např. o evidovaných fotografií architektury - i když souvislost zde samozřejmě také existuje.) * Příkladem velkoryse zpřístupněné sbírky architektonických článků může být databáze Oblastního muzea v Litomyšli. * Příklady ze zahraničí. Francie. Europeana. Také zde vidíme potíže s tříděním, samozřejmě ještě komplikované mnohojazyčností. * Označování prvků. Může se zdát, že jde o jednoduchou otázku. Setkáváme se se však s problémy z hlediska trvanlivosti značení, ale i jeho umístění. Značka by měla být přístupná pro průběžné revize sbírek, ale pokud možno by nemělo být příliš výrazné a pohledově rušivé. Označení by nemělo být umístěné na takové části, která by při revizi vyžadovala pohybování s přednětem. Výzkumy, dokumentace, inventarizace * Specifické přednosti zkoumání a dokumentace architektonických článků a dalších prvků vyjmutých ze staveb. * Přístupnost "zadních" stran prvků, nedostupných při osazení prvků ve stavební konstrukci či jinde. Velmi často umožňuje získat doplňkové poznatky o způsobu opracování prvků, o postupech při jejich osazování na stavbě apod. V tom spočívá i velký význam zkoumání v lapidáriích - že poskytuje možnost upřesňovat představu i o prvcích, které zůstávají "in situ". Prezentace * Způsoby adjustace. Uložení na podlaze, podložce, polici či podstavci. Upevnění na stěnu pomocí konzol (krakorců). Expozice * Vitríny. * Stoly. * Regály. * Konzoly, krakorce... * Podstavce. * Minimalistické. Myšleno je např. uložení architektonických zlomků na podlahu v expozici. Manipulace s prvky je relativně minimální, ale existují možnosti ohrožení pohybem návštěvníků či při úklidu. Ale je pravdou, že riziko pro robustní prvky nemusí být až tak veliké. Publikace * Katalogy vydané tiskem. Zatím jsou spíše raritní. Je ovšem nutné vyzdvihnout vynikající publikaci katalogu Lapidária Národního muzea. Vladimír Denkstein: Lapidarium Národního musea, sbírka české architektonické plastiky 11. až 19. století, Státní nakladatelství krásné literatury, hudby a umění, Praha 1958. * On-line. Zpřístupnění fotografií, nákresů, popisů, identifikačních dat a pod. je dosud bohužel vzácností. Historie sbírky * Dosud obvykle není speciálně evidována a není obvykle součástí informací pro návštěvníky a mezi pracovníky je často sdělována jen ústním podáním; s příslušnými riziky ztráty kontinuity. * V muzejním prostředí je ovšem zpravidla součástí běžné evidence a správy sbírky. Objekty, lokality Seznam, odkazy 'B' * Benátky nad Jizerou, zámek. Info a foto. Adaptace a instalace. * Bílovec. Městský hřbitov. Sbírka náhrobků z opuštěných hrobů (20161002). Bílovec má lapidárium (zpráva na městském webu s fotkami, 20161012). * Blatná, hrad. Skupina fragmentů reprezentuje zejména několik dílů pozdně gotických ostění a dělicích okenních prutů z pozdně gotických oken (zřejmě odpovídajících oknům Rejtova paláce - byly např. díly získány při opravách a regotizaci Bernarda Gruebera?). "Sbírka" je uložena v prohlubni v západní části nádvoří - přízemku jen zčásti zachované pozdně románské hradní kaple. * Blatná, hrad. Před západním a severním průčelím Bavorovského paláce byly dokumentovány "skládky" různě starých kamenných schodišťových stupňů, dlažebních desek apod., zřejmě získané při nějakých úpravách komunikačních ploch a připravené pro případné druhotné využití na jiném místě. * Brno, Špilberk, info. * Brumov, zřícenina hradu. * Budyně nad Ohří, hrad 'Č' * Český Krumlov, zámek (barokní sochy z Plášťového mostu a zahrady...), info. 'D' * Dobruška, městský úřad. Info. * Duchcov, městská knihovna (několik náhrobků...). info. 'H' * Horšovský Týn, hrad, sklepy. * Hradec Králové, Muzeum východních Čech. Např. obsahuje architektonické články z řady z řady středověkých staveb ve městě, zaniklých zejména při budování barokního opevnění. Při archeologických výzkumech i sanacích staveb jsou stále nalézány další prvky v místech původních budov, nebo druhotně použité v konstrukcích pozdějších částí městských hradeb nebo ve zdivu domů. (Podle informací od Miroslava Kováře z října 2014 byl fond přemístěn z poměrně klimaticky příhodných prostor do jiného skladu, vzdáleného několik desítek km od města. Zkušenosti ukazují, že takové řešení zvyšuje riziko pro sbírku.) * Hustopeče nad Bečvou, lapidárium a řeznické muzeum. Info. 'CH' * Chomutov, oblastní muzeum. Info. Info 2. Virtualtour. * Chotěšov, klášter, lapidárium a dílny. Záměr. 'J' * Jablonné v Podještědí, kostel sv. Vavřince. Architektonické články středověkých budov uskladněny v suterénu barokního kostela. * Jihlava, Muzeum Vysočiny. Info. * Josefov. Info. 'K' * Karlštejn, hrad, zejména fragmenty gotických architektonických článků. Přízemí Velké věže. Jednotlivé prvky také na dalších místech, jak v expozici, tak mimo ni. * Kladruby, klášter, barokní sochy. Fotogalerie. * Košumberk, hrad. Info. * Krakovec, hrad. Gotické architektonické články z hradu. * Kuks, lapidárium barokních skulptur v Hospitalu. Foto. * Kutná Hora, Kamenný dům, České muzeum stříbra. Info. 'L' * Lichnice, zřícenina hradu. Architektonické články rozmístěné v jedné z klenutých sklepních prostor. * Litomyšl, Oblastní vlastivědné muzeum. Archeologie, architektura. * Lukov, zřícenina hradu. Architektonické články z hradu. Zčásti se jedná o odlitky originálů, které jsou uloženy v muzeu na tvrzi v Melicích. * Lysice, zámek. 'M' * Milevsko, Milevské muzeum. Soubor architektonických článků z kláštera, zejména raně a vrcholně gotického původu. Rozsáhlými archeologickými výzkumy byly získány četné doklady špičkové cihlářské produkce a téměř kompletně zachované cihelny. Vybrané prvky jsou prezentovány v expozici muzea. * Moravská Třebová, márnice. 'O' * Olomouc, Vlastivědné muzeum. Info. * Ostrava. Vysoká škola báňská - Technická univerzita Ostrava. Depozitář architektonických prvků. Video. 'P' * Písek, Prácheňské muzeum (hrad). Převážně raně gotické architektonické prvky z hradu i dalších staveb, doplněné výběrem článků pozdějších (pozdně gotických). * Poděbrady, Polabské muzeum. (Od června 2014.) * Polná, hrad. * Praha, Pražský hrad. Suterén Ludvíkova křídla. * Praha, Pražský hrad, kostel sv. Víta. Architektonické články v prostoru archeologických vykopávek, zejména v bývalém dómském ambitu. * Praha, Lapidárium Národního muzea. Vladimír Denkstein: Lapidarium Národního musea, sbírka české architektonické plastiky 11. až 19. století, Státní nakladatelství krásné literatury, hudby a umění, Praha 1958. * Praha, Staré Město, suterén Betlémské kaple. * Praha, Vyšehrad, sál Gorlice. * Praha, Vinohradský hřbitov, kaple sv. Václava, Správa pražských hřbitovů, náhrobky. PDF. * Praha 6, Břevnov, klášter, románská krypta. 'R' * Radonice, lapidárium zaniklých obcí Doupovska, Vintířovský vrch. Info. * Rakovník, Muzeum TGM 'S' * Sázava, klášter (soubor fragmentů staveb v přízemí kostelní věže, svorníky a další prvky v bývalé kapitulní síni). * Sobotka. Info. * Sovinec, hrad. 360. * Suchdol nad Odrou, hřbitov (náhrobky z opuštěných hrobů). GeoSpy (201610090815), 'Š' * Šašovice, malé lapidárium hraničních kamenů. Info. T''' * Tachov, Muzeum Českého lesa. CES. * Tišnov, architektonické fragmenty vystaveny v ambitu. '''U * Uničov, Muzeum baroka. Info. 'V' * Valašské Meziříčí, Lapidárium Trojice. Info. Olga Mehešová: Lapidárium Trojice Valašské Meziříčí. Expozice kamenných a dřevěných plastik, katalog, Vsetín Okresní vlastivědné muzeum Vsetín, 2001. * Velehrad, klášter, lapidárium. 'Z' * Zlatá Koruna, klášter, expozice. * Zvíkov, hrad, expozice a depozitář ve sklepích východního křídla. Odkazy Wikipedie. Publikace Vladimír Denkstein: Lapidarium Národního musea, sbírka české architektonické plastiky 11. až 19. století, Státní nakladatelství krásné literatury, hudby a umění, Praha 1958.